1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to warning light systems and particularly to light assemblies for installation on vehicles, especially emergency and other public service vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to a strobe light bar having a modular configuration which may include incandescent lighting. The modular configuration permits light bars of various sizes and configurations to be assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency lighting which is mounted on police or other public service vehicles has been known in the prior art. Generally, such lighting is mounted on the exterior of the vehicle in order to provide the most visibility. For example, warning lights are frequently mounted on the roof of an emergency vehicle so that the lighting is readily apparent from a distance and is generally above the roof line of most vehicles travelling on a roadway. Exterior mounting also minimizes the possibility that the light produced by the lighting system will adversely effect the vision of someone in the vehicle.
Light bars are generally the most desirable type of emergency exterior lighting because of their ability to provide a wide variety of types of illumination, because of the ease of installation, because such light bars avoid the need for vehicle modifications, and finally because of the ease of attaching and detaching such light bars. The light bar is generally a unit which spans the top of the vehicle and is supported by the vehicle by brackets which are attached to the vehicle. However, such prior art light bars suffer from many deficiencies.
There is a need for a modular light bar which employs primarily strobe lights or strobe lights used in combination with incandescent lights. There is a need for a modular light bar which provides for various configurations which can be easily assembled.